Attenuate
by Metamorcy
Summary: Requested by I Dance The Tango; Sync, ordered by Van to watch over the Fon Master for a week, can’t help but feel slightly attracted to the replica. Maybe more than slightly… SyncXIon


**Title: Attenuate**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: SyncXIon

**Disclaimer**: stop asking

**Summary**: Sync, ordered by Van to watch over the Fon Master, can't help but feel slightly attracted to the replica. Maybe more than slightly… SyncXIon

**N/A**: Requested by **I Dance The Tango**

This hasn't been beta'd!!! So please excuse a couple of mistakes but I tried my best in correcting anything I could find. My friend doesn't have the time to look over these anymore. If there is anyone that is willing to help me and beta any future stories, please message me!

**

* * *

**

Day1

"I'm supposed to do _what_?" Sync yelled with venom in his voice, obviously not pleased. His green eyes were narrowed dangerously from behind his mask and growled at the person in front.

Van and Legretta didn't bother repeating the order again and just remained where they were at with stern eyes. The two were close together on the other side of the room while the green-haired boy was near the door. The brunet was sitting at his desk, his arms placed together with his chin on top.

Sync snorted, folding his arms, and knew that he wouldn't be getting a response. He was wearing his dark green uniform that had two tails coming from behind and as he moved so did the ends. His green hair was spiked and sticking into the air and his skin tone was a light tan color but not pale. Every inch of his body, excluding his face, was covered but his body frame was thin and was slightly muscular. "Why does it have to be me? Couldn't Arietta watch over the Fon Master? She seems more likely to enjoy it."

"Yes, but she can't find out that the Ion now is merely a replica. It would put a pinch in our plans if she were to find out." Legretta stated, remaining close by to the Commandant and stood straight. She held a book in her left hand, reading over it as she spoke to Sync.

"It'll only be for a week. Nothing more than that." Van edged.

Sync sighed, giving in. "Fine, fine. I'll do it but it doesn't mean I have to like it." He growled and walked out the door, making sure to slam it hard behind. His shoes clacked across the marble floor, making his way to the central area of the main building in Daath. It wasn't a pleasant place for him to be at but it wasn't as if he had a choice. It was better than being inside one of the prayer rooms in this damn place where people would be praying. He silently cursed at those same people who were coming in to get their score read, their eyes glittering with hope. Sync grumbled and made his way to the room that had multiple symbols on the floor, used by members of the knights for quick teleportation. He went into the middle one, folded his arms and muttered the password to activate it. Feeling his body fumble a little at the sudden jump, he landed at the top of the room and peered down the two way bridge that had a room on each side and turned to the east, to Ion's room. No bothering on knocking, he entered, taking note that the place was empty. Sync then went to the joined bedroom, peeking in at first before opening the door wider. There was no one here.

'This just had to happen. I'm supposed to keep watch and the bastard isn't even here.' He scolded, pissed that he would have to search this entire place to find his charge. He wasn't happy about that, not at all. As he opened the bedroom door to leave, he heard some muttering coming his way. Sync went towards the door that lead outside and leaned against it, his ears pressed against the wood and listened in on the voices.

"That was the Fon Master." Sync noted and then recognized the other voice as Anise, the Fon Master guardian. He knew that whenever Ion was around, she wasn't too far away. Sync growled and ran back to the bedroom, closing the door almost all the way but left a little crack to watch and listen.

The door on the other side opened just in time with Anise, leading the way. "Fon Master Ion, you need to get back to work. Those papers won't complete themselves." She huffed, shoving the boy to the desk and forced him to sit down. "Now, I'm going to leave for a bit so you better get to work during that time." The girl smiled cheerfully, running out of the door, leaving Ion behind.

The timid boy sighed and glanced down at the papers. "But I don't even know what I'm supposed to do…" He looked over the materials, reading the words. "Am I supposed to sign this?" Ion muttered to himself some more. He was beginning to freak out. His fingers wrapped around a pen and slowly descended onto the sheet then paused and pulled back. "Maybe this is a bad thing."

Sync watched with interest as the Ion replica struggled with everyday paperwork. Usually for him, he had someone else do it. Mostly Legretta, Largo and sometimes Dist, no one trusted him to get it done right after a little scare he created last time. He snickered at the thought. He had messed up the orders and diversions for everyone creating enough confusion for weeks and he had done it on _purpose_. His eyes peered though the mask and looked quietly with content. This wasn't so hard, it was actually quite relaxing without having to deal with any of the other god generals.

But as he watched Ion continue to struggle, he couldn't help pity the guy. It was getting silly to see this. Standing up, he peered through the crack again and pushed open the door. He silently maneuvered around to get behind the Fon Master's back and examined over the shoulders, eyeing over the documents.

"I wouldn't sign that if I were you." Sync suddenly spoke.

Ion jumped, letting out a shriek, and fell off his chair. He cluttered to the ground in surprise, eyes wide, and stared up at Sync in fear.

"That's going to raise the taxes on the people that live here. That'll make a lot of people hate the knights." Sync explained with ease. He didn't seem effected by the Fon Master's behavior and continued on as if nothing was wrong.

"S-Sync! W-What are you doing here?" Ion scrambled to get onto his feet. He backed away, remembering the last few attempts at capturing him.

"Don't worry, Fon Master, I won't kidnap you. I'm only here to observe, nothing more, nothing less. And I'd really like it if you'd make it easy for me." Sync went around and plopped into Ion's chair, folding his legs and brought it up onto the table. The other slowly took a step forward in confusion, tilting his head slightly, letting his green bangs slide across his face. Sync noticed this but didn't say anything on the expression, which he liked by the way. He always did enjoy taunting and torturing people. But somehow he felt that doing anything to this…to his other copy wouldn't work. The boy was too innocent and forgiving and it made his stomach twist.

"Observe?"

"Van's orders, not mine. He wants to make sure you don't disappear again." Sync answered, leaning back onto the seat, which wasn't very comfortable to his back by the way. He took his feet down and glanced over at the other when he saw that the gaze hadn't left. "What?"

Ion didn't answer at first, instead he continued to stare at the mask and wished that he could take it off but he wasn't going to voice that anytime soon. "N-Nothing." Ion squeaked, glancing around the room nervously. There were some issues running in his head of letting an enemy near him, he didn't know if he should be stay or run? But he didn't feel threatened by the other and he was slightly curious too. Something made him so familiar and close yet so mysterious that it seems to drive people like him to Sync. He couldn't help but take another step forward. He was going to stay.

Sync snorted behind the mask. "If you say so." He turned to the papers and stared down at them. "So are you going to work or not?"

"R-Right." Ion jumped and went over, hesitating for a moment before pulling all the papers his way and his pen. His fingers began writing on the sheets, signing some while others were crossed out and thrown away. When he got stuck on one, he would place it aside for later reading, however and in the end, that pile was growing larger than the other two. Sync watched with interest again, chuckling silently as the face twisted and frowned at the words. The expression was just so…cute… Sync blinked then shook his head to get that thought away, not wanting to go down that dangerous subject. Ion, on the other hand, was concentrating on the papers he hadn't understand and stared long and hard at them. He wasn't sure if he should sign or cancel. "Umm…"

Sync raised an eyebrow and finally decided to take sympathy and leaned over. He noticed how the other would tense up and freeze whenever he did that. Chuckling darkly into the ear, not able to see the dark blush that was spreading across Ion's face, he whispered. "This one is about water prices. They want to raise it while cutting back on the amount of water they're sending out."

"Would that be…good or bad?" Ion asked.

"Bad. They're raising prices for the amount of water you use which hurts people's lives and wallets. But they're also sending very little to make people pay even more and force them to fight each other for the supply."

"Oh…" Ion raised the pen and crossed out the whole sheet before throwing it into the trash can. He went onto the next one and looked over for help when he finally gave up. He still had that pitiful face that made Sync eventually sigh and assist the poor replica again.

This continued for a while until everything was completed.

Ion made a neat stack of the papers and placed them to the side. "Thanks you." He gave a wide smile, obviously glad that he didn't have to guess. Maybe Sync wasn't that bad.

"Don't thank me. I don't want it." Sync folded his arms and huffed, backing away. He grumbled a little before he heard some footsteps. His eyes narrowed at the other. "Don't tell anyone that I'm here, got that?" He jogged behind the bedroom door and closed it enough to leave a crack like before. Ion blinked at the reaction but understood as he turned to the front door when he heard the handle jiggle. Going around his table, he sat on his chair just as it opened. Ion's happy expression was wiped clean when the person entered.

Mohs…

Sync couldn't help but sneer at the man, hating everything about him. He would do anything if he could just kill the annoying man. Score this, score that. It drove him mad.

"Fon Master, have you finished your papers?" Mohs asked with that usual gruff tone of voice. It was so heavy and taunting that Ion squeezed his hands into the arm rest.

"Yes, they're done. I just finished them a moment ago." Ion glanced at the pile then to Mohs to see what he was going to do.

"Good. Now then, I'll need you to stay here for a while longer. I can't have you wandering around again." Mohs sneered. "I'll keep some guards around the area to make sure you're safe."

Ion's eyes widened at the statement and then lowered his head. He didn't watch as Mohs left, slamming the door behind him. The sighed papers were left on the table, forgotten. After a few moments, Sync stepped out slowly and folded his arms, leaning against the wall while Ion glanced to the god general to give a small beam. He tried to change the subject.

"So how long are you planning on staying here with me?"

"For a while but I won't be here the entire time. I've got other things to do then watching you." Sync grumbled and went towards the desk, sitting down on top.

Ion's face suddenly fell but he quickly placed the smile back up. Sync noticed it and slightly questioned why Ion was so sad to know that he would leave. Did he somehow offer him security or something? Strange…all he ever did was make the other miserable even when he was with Asch and Largo. So why was he turning to him and looking so innocent? It drove Sync mad. Why did the other have to look like that?

"So…then, when are you leaving?"

"Don't know, whenever I feel like it."

"I see." Ion's face saddened a little more and Sync had to turn away to ignore it. He didn't like looking at depressed people, it made his heart clench.

"…So, you're not allowed to leave. Caged, huh?"

"This happens a lot. Mohs doesn't like me wandering around." Ion sighed, staring at the table as if it was interesting.

"Hmm? Then why aren't you fighting back with your position?" Sync asked.

"I can't. Mohs controls most of the order and so does Van. I'm so useless. I'm only being used as a figure head, nothing else."

"At least you have something to live for." The masked teen griped.

"Not when it's so horrible but even so, I like this life of mine. I love the people I get to meet even if I don't have much time…I…I still want to know everything."

The god general blinked and turned back. "Much time?"

Ion looked a little startled at what he had accidently said. "Um…nothing. Just talking to myself." He gave a reassuring smile before settling back comfortably into his chair. He let out a deep exhale, no longer feeling threatened by the man beside him. Ion was starting to find Sync's presence nice though he was still cautious about him. After all those attempts, it was hard not to fell a little scared.

"So what do you do around here?" Sync decided to ignore the conversation and head into a new topic.

"Um…read. There's nothing else. I can't even go outside now." Ion spoke softly. "I wished I could though."

"Then why don't you?"

"I'm not allowed to."

"Then why don't you break out? Surely being Fon Master gives you enough powers to get out of there? Hmm…"

Ion smiled sadly. "That is true but I don't like to hurt people. I'd rather see everyone living happily and peacefully more than anything else. I know that this place is corrupted even when I try to turn my eyes away from it because I knew that there was nothing I could do. People just don't listen to me anymore. Mohs and Van has taken over and I can't do anything about it."

"Then run."

"Where?" Ion looked confused.

Sync was a little lost there. Where indeed? He didn't answer and twisted away. No matter where Ion went, he would be tracked down and placed back into this hold. People always knew what the Fon Master looked like, another reason as to why Sync had to have a mask on, to hide his identity from the world.

He wandered to the other side of the room and went to the door. "You're not going to leave this room today, right?"

"I might head out for business but I won't be leaving at all."

"Good, then I'll be going for the day." Sync opened the door but paused when he heard a voice behind.

"You'll be back tomorrow, right?" Ion stood up with a hopeful expression on his face.

It took a moment for Sync to digest that look. "Why are you being so friendly with your enemy? I could kill you."

"That's true." Ion paused and glanced away. "But I don't think you'll be the one that'll kill me though."

Sync blinked in confusion but walked out, closing the door behind him. He ran to get away before anyone could spot him and didn't stop until he was at a safe distance. He leaned against a wall, placing his right gloved hand onto his mouth as if thinking before shaking his head and headed back to his room.

**

* * *

**

Day 2

Sync walked into the Fon Master's room again without any trouble and closed the door behind him. He looked around the first area, finding it empty like yesterday then went towards the next one, budging it slightly to peek. He spotted the green hair on the bed and blinked his eyes behind the mask. Raising an eyebrow, he closed the door behind him again and folded his arms. The green-haired teen shifted closer so he was leaning over and chuckled. The Fon Master looked so peaceful and happy cuddled in the soft sheets.

He was about to grab the blankets when the door to the first room slammed open. Sync jumped at the sound.

"Fon Master Ion! Wakey, wakey! Its time to get up!"

Someone was yelling and Sync recognized it easily as Anise. She was the only one that could get so loud in the morning, much to his repugnance. Sync heard a soft grumble from the bed and instantly realized how bad of a position he was in. Searching for a place to hide, he spotted a closet and jumped in, closing the frame and disappearing into the clothes and just in time as the other door opened. Anise came walking in with a large smirk, dressed in her regular clothes and with her doll strapped to her back. She gave Ion a shove at the shoulder to wake him up.

"Come on, Ion. Time to get up. Mohs wants to see you."

There was a sigh from the sheets but Ion slowly arrived from under wearing a nightgown. He stretched and slowly slid his feet off the side with a yawn before rubbing his eyes as he went towards the bathroom, closing the door behind. Sync shuffled quietly in the clothes, trying to get into a more comfortable spot to wait out the two. Eventually Ion came back out, looking more awake and refreshed with his hair all neat but he was still dressed in his nightgown. Going towards the closet, he stepped in, getting out of view of Anise, who was waiting patiently on the bed, humming, and swinging her feet. Sync stiffened, there was no doubt that he would get found in this small space. Taking a chance before Ion could scream, he jumped out from behind, instantly slapping a hand over the other's mouth, keeping him silent.

It was obvious that Ion had let out a smothered squeak in surprise.

"Shh…" Sync hissed quietly. "It's Sync. Don't let her know I'm here, okay."

Ion nodded but both noticed the widening of his eyes and turned to the other with a smile. "You showed up again." Then he blinked. "But why in my closet?"

They were whispering to each other and Sync grumbled. "Had to hide and fast. And you better start changing before Anise decides to peek in and sees us both.

"R-Right." Ion went back to his task and grabbed his uniform, putting it on without any caution about Sync being in the same area. The God General made a surprised squawk and turned away. Luckily, Ion hadn't heard it or had seen Sync's blushing face.

'Oh, what am I doing? We're the same person, the same body.' Sync tried to turn around but his conscious wouldn't let him.

"Okay, all done." Ion whispered, basically letting Sync know that it was now safe to look. He turned to the other, who had a wide smile. "See you later."

And then the Fon Master ran out with a giggle, going out to meet Anise, who let out a cheer.

"Let's go, Fon Master. Mohs is waiting for us." The two left and Sync slowly slid out of the closet, taking a deep breath.

He'll need to think up of better hiding spots.

**

* * *

**

Day 3

"Hey, Sync?" Ion looked up from his desk.

"Hmm?" The God general was lying across the couch that was in the same room, his legs propped up on the armrest. He glanced over with his mask still on.

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Sleep or train, nothing else."

"Oh, so you don't do anything for fun?" Ion tilted his head.

"Nope, don't have the time."

"I see." Ion suddenly looked depressed.

"Why?" Sync popped himself up. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I wanted to know if there was anything you did. Plus, it'd be nice to know later on." Ion gave that same smile. Sync raised an eyebrow at it before muttering a 'whatever' and decided to fall back down onto the couch. He complained quietly for a little while, folding his arms. Ion watched for a second before going back to work but after an hour passed, he couldn't help but glance over the spot where Sync was lying at. He got up quietly and sneaked over, leaning across the other carefully. His ears caught the light sound of breathing.

Sync had fallen asleep.

Ion snickered at the thought, finding it funny that the other was slacking on the job. He reached over to touch the face, the parts that was revealed, and beamed. Ion watched for a little bit longer before placing a hand on Sync's shoulder, shaking him awake. Honestly, he was curious about what was under the mask but he'd rather remain on the god general's good side.

"Hmm?" Sync shifted, opening his eyes beneath the mask. He tried to appear as awake as possible, cursing himself for actually falling asleep. He moved his hand over his mask to make sure it was still on and then turned towards the other, wondering why the other hadn't taken it off. Most people would have done so by now…yet Ion hadn't…

"You should sleep in my bed. It'll be safer in there and I wouldn't have to worry as much of someone coming in." Ion giggled, bringing a hand to his lips, and Sync could only sigh.

"Fine, I'm heading inside. You'd better not leaving during that time."

"I won't."

**

* * *

**

Day 4

"How's everything doing?" Van asked as he watched Sync enter the room. He was sitting in his usual spot with some scattered papers on his desk. They were alone this time, no one else around to pester them.

"Fine. But how much longer?"

"Three more days…"

**

* * *

**

Day 5

Sync sat on the bed, catching up on his sleep, sensing Ion wandering around the room. He felt comfortable in the bed, better than on the couch and his own at his room. Much larger and more comfy. But at the moment, he didn't realize how late it was.

"Um…Sync?" Ion spoke softly, peering over the god general. The lights had been turned off and the only source was the moonlight that was coming in from the window.

"What?" He grumbled, tired.

"Can you scout over? I need to go to sleep as well." The Fon Master asked softly.

Sync blinked, confused for a moment before taking in the time. It was late, too late, and it was past his time to return. There was no way he could show up now without getting questioned. He quickly ran through his options and finally decided to stay here. Plus, the bed was too hard to give up on and it was large enough to contain three people. And quiet too, no loud Dist or grumpy Asch or Arietta and her monster friends. Everything was peaceful here and he liked that. He sighed and then slowly rolled to the side, taking up the other half, but Ion didn't notice.

"…and Anise would be suspicious if I try to sleep on the couch."

"Obviously." The masked man was already on the other side of the bed, opening up space. He remained in the covers and nuzzled into the sheets, warm all over. Even if it meant having to stay with the other replica, he didn't mind all that much now that he thought about it.

If anyone saw this, they would mention him getting soft but, of course, no one would live soon after.

Ion went into the sheets, shifting around so he could face the other. Carefully, he propped his arms up, lying on his stomach, and fell close to Sync's shoulder, still wondering why the other was still wearing his mask. But it didn't really matter anymore. He felt comfortable around the other and he didn't mind as much of not knowing. Perhaps the face was beautiful or handsome or he had a scar or a burn but Ion decided it didn't matter, everything was alright as it is.

He drifted off unaware that his enemy was quietly watching from the corner of his eyes. Sync, when he was sure that Ion was fast asleep, took of his mask and watched the slumbering face. Placing the item next to him for easy access, he didn't mind falling asleep nor did he mind when the arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and left arm.

**

* * *

**

Day 6

Sync sighed, staring at the Fon Master. He was bored today.

"Hey, Sync." Ion suddenly spoke. "Can I ask you something? Or a question?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"Well I was hearing some of the knights speaking and they mentioned something I've never heard of before."

"Then why didn't you ask Anise? She'd probably answer for you correctly." Sync huffed, not sure why he was suddenly doing this. He could be anywhere than here but no, he choose to stay on the couch, he wanted the bed again.

"That's because they were talking among guys and I'm not sure if it'd be comfortable with Anise." Ion blushed, looking incredibly nervous. He glanced over with a smile and tilted his head looking adorably cute.

Sync scolded. "So you wanted to try with me, the next best option. Fine…I know I'm going to regret this but let's hear it." He sat up, folding his arms and legs. Nothing Ion could say could be that bad.

"What's…" Ion paused. "Sex?"

…Except for that.

Sync took that response horribly and quickly turned away, settling into the couch. He grinded his teeth together, trying to drown out his thoughts. 'Of all things to ask.' He grumbled unaware that Ion had gotten up and was wandering over to his spot. It wasn't until he felt a heavy weight on his back that he realized that he wouldn't be getting out of this easily. His eyes turned to the other in question, rolling his body around to try and get Ion off but instead, he accidently got him to straddle his hips. Sync tried to hide his blush but a little bit of the color came out from underneath. Ion didn't pay any attention to it.

"Sync?"

"Get off." The masked boy growled.

"Not until you tell me."

'When did he become like this?' Sync grumbled. "And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I won't let you go." Ion answered with a smile.

"Look, I can't tell you that. Ask someone else, someone _older_."

"But you're the only one that'll actually treat me as me, not as someone else. They won't take me seriously because of who I am and because of my title and position in this order."

"And that's why coming to me will be better?"

Ion nodded.

Sync groaned, sitting up with Ion still on him and pulled back until he could lean against the sofa. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you." He leaned over and whispered the information into Ion's ear. The Fon Master didn't make any noise but there was an obvious reddening in his face. Sync had a smirk but continued to speak and finally when he was finished, leaned back. "There, now you know."

"S-So, that's sex…" Ion blushed deeper and turned away but then stopped. "Hey, wait, you said that sex is between a man and a woman, right? So what about a gay couple?"

"G-Gay couple?" Sync blinked, not sure on what to say on that. "How should I know?! I've only been taught about one type!"

"Then maybe we should try it." Ion spoke out loud with an innocent face.

Sync stared then started coughing before shaking his head.

"Say _what_?"

"I've heard that it's supposed to feel good so I wanted to try it." Ion leaned forward. "Please…"

"That's not right. You're supposed to have sex with someone you love, not to a person you're barely met!" Sync screamed, obviously not liking where this conversation was going. Who knew that the Fon Master could do something like this? He definitely didn't think so.

"But no one here will ever think of me as a romantic interest. I'm the Fon Master, I'm someone they look up to, not someone you ask out for a date." Ion sighed. "And since I'm the head of this place, everyone wants to be seen with me but not with me myself."

Sync couldn't find an argument with that. Lucky that he had his mask on, he was sure he looked really dumb with his mouth open and face in shock. He tried to say something but every time it ended with nonsense or illegible words.

Ion stopped talking and waited for Sync to respond, who was beginning to sweat under pressure. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He hated his copy and here he was getting an offer to have sex. Just how messed up was his life?

"Fine…"

Ion smiled and leaned over, unable to see the growing blush.

"Fine." Sync wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Ion or himself. "But we'll have to do it at night (which happens to be the time right now) and I'll be leaving early in the morning. Got that?"

Ion nodded, still happy, and reached forward to mingle his fingers into Sync's. "Thanks you so much." He had such an innocent face that the god general couldn't help but feel like he was taking advantage of Ion. "So, do you want to try it now or later?"

"How about now?" And to get this over with.

"Okay." Before Sync could make a retort, he was pushed off towards the bedroom, dragged basically. He had never thought his replica that was usually physically weak would have enough strength to push him around. It was ridicules. He still couldn't believe it even when he was shoved onto the bed, feeling his body bounce from the springs. Sync sat up immediately, trying to control what was happening.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute!" Sync waved his hands nervously. He watched Ion move around, searching for something. "Uh… what are you looking for?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Lotion or lube, but I doubt I have the later."

Sync was beginning to fear for his life. How could such a sweet _innocent_ looking boy say such things? He could see himself but not Ion!

"Ah ha! Found something!" Ion cheered, coming back. "So who wants to be on top, you or me?"

The god general blushed. "I'll do it! Give me that!" He snatched the bottle of oily lotion and took off a part of his clothes to make things easier. Ion, in return, dropped his own but slightly more than the other and even took off the hair bands as well, letting his green hair flow with ease. He crawled into bed, waiting and watching Sync.

The one that was supposed to be on top was still vacillating about this whole idea and stared into space at the thought of having sex with the other.

"Well?"

Oh how he wanted to jump out that window and kill himself. He was even willing to hand himself over to that redhead's group and get himself mutilated. But as he sighed, he had already surrendered to his fate. "Lay down." Ion did as he was ordered while Sync maneuvered around to get to the legs, spreading them apart. He stripped Ion the rest of his clothes, leaving the boy naked and placed some lotion into his hands, rubbing it all around. Slowly, he reached down to insert a finger.

To be honest, Sync was just winging it.

He really didn't know how to do anal sex but he had heard of it. It wasn't hard not to know when almost half of the people in the order are perverts and have porno lying around. Nor was it hard to figure what was going on in the pictures. It just made it all the more obvious when he saw them jacking off in front of them or with each other but he won't go there.

Sync twitched, feeling the muscles tightening down on his finger and saw Ion squirm a little at the foreign feeling. "I'm stretching you. It's supposed to hurt less."

"Ok…ay…" Ion gasped when he felt another digit enter.

Sync was starting to panic, this wasn't exactly what he wanted to do to his enemy, far from it! But what was he supposed to do next? Was he supposed to add another? Or move around?

He decided to do both, pushing all three digits further in, wiggling around. He chuckled amusingly as he saw Ion trying to contain something, clenching down on his lips. He didn't release what until Sync brushed against something deep inside.

Ion moaned, loudly too, arching his back as something hit him. His whole body shivered in delight. It had felt good…so this was pleasure. Sync noticed the reaction and touched the spot again, slightly harder this time. He watched in delight as the replica's body jumped and quickly memorized that area. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad. His fingers were getting swallowed inside and yanked them out, hearing a faint whimper from the other.

"Did that feel good?" Sync asked smugly. He liked the pathetic look on Ion's face. It was so submissive. He couldn't help but feel hot at watching this, his arousal throbbing painfully. His eyes lingered on Ion's and let his hands rub over the tender organ, hearing a groan from below. The flesh felt hot in his hands, hard and wet with pre-cum leaking out the top. Water was forming in Ion's eyes as he leaned forward towards the pleasure.

Slowly, he unzipped his pants, the sounds echoing in the humid air. He positioned himself in front, spreading the legs further, placing one above his shoulder. For some odd reason, this seemed natural, like he already knew how to do this. Pushing all thoughts back, he couldn't help but enjoy everything. It was quite nice actually, quite pleasant. Sync moved, pushing forward, entering, trying to get through that tight circle of muscles. Once past it, he gave a quick thrust, forcing past the rest. Ion released a cry of pain, grinding his teeth together and squeezed his fingers against the sheets. Sync held still for a moment, starting to feel droplets of sweat develop on his face and back. He took that time to discard his jacket and shirt but still kept his mask on.

The green hair on the pillow was scattered, the air dense. Their breathing was ragged and Sync began to move, pulling out and then all the way back in, going as far as he could until it began to hurt. Ion screamed, he didn't know if it was from pleasure or pain or perhaps a mixture, but he withered under the movements.

The god general tried to target the same spot inside but he couldn't help but miss a few times, trying to get used to this new sensation. The muscles squeezed down on him, making him moan gently, leaning forward to get a better grasp. He continued to penetrate the other with quick actions, the insides of his body raging in a fire. He didn't have a rhythm, moving as he willed. Their bodies came together again and again, sweat dripping down the flesh, saliva mixing by a kiss. Sync somehow felt that this was right, the way their bodies intertwined.

Nothing could beat this.

They came together, crying out each other's names. Cum splattered everywhere, the hot liquid attaching itself to their skin. Then it grew quiet except for their breaths. The scent of sex rested in the air and Sync collapsed next to the Fon Master. The sheets stuck to them like glue and he had to peel it off to get to a window. He opened the frame to let some cool air in and to clean out the smell but the breeze that came in felt wonderful to their flesh. He turned to Ion, who had, during that time, fallen asleep, cuddled up together. Sync blinked and slowly took off his mask, placing it to the side. He chuckled, brushing a few pieces of hair away and collapsed onto the bed, weary. The god general sighed in content.

He could always clean up the mess in the morning.

And fell into a blissful slumber.

**

* * *

**

Day 7

"Today's my last day in watching you." Sync stated in the morning, already dressed. Ion was awake beside him in bed but still naked. Sync had already cleaned them both up and the air no longer smelled of cum and sweat. The window was closed and the sun was just starting to raise, the sky burning the colors of orange, red, and yellow.

A sad face fell onto the Fon Master, upset to see the person he had slept with go away and so soon.

"Maybe I'll visit every once in a while," Sync turned back. "to make sure that Van's orders are complete." He gave a smile, his mask on.

"Okay but will I ever see your face? I want to one day."

"Maybe but not now, you wouldn't be able to handle the truth. But definitely one day."

Sync couldn't help in returning the smile that shined on Ion's face as his lips curled upward or anything else. And he couldn't even stop himself from looking back to the Fon Master as he exited.

* * *

"So, how was the mission? You didn't actually kill him, did you?" Van asked, raising an eyebrow at Sync's smug look.

"Nope. He was a good little boy, quiet." Sync grinned but beneath his mask, his eyes showed the truth. They were smirking in victory.

From what?

Sync wasn't sure but he knew he had gained something and that made him feel victorious, powerful, and that was good. Perhaps he should visit more often…

* * *

I finished my first SyncXIon! Yahoo!

Review, review! Please!


End file.
